megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Milady
Milady is a Persona in Persona 5. History , more commonly referred to as "Milady" is a fictional character created by for his seminal novel . Her main relation with the novel's titular heroes is her personal vendettas first against the novel's hero d'Artagnan after he discovered she was branded as a criminal with a fleur-de-lis, then against his mentor Athos who was her former husband. Her conflict with them ends in her death by beheading for her crimes. In both the book and subsequent adaptations, Milady is depicted as a fiercely independent and manipulative villain: despite acting as an agent of Cardinal Richelieu in his machinations against Louis XIII and the Duke of Buckingham, she is also a force on her own account, bringing others to ruin for personal gain. Her moniker of "Milady" is a title inherited from one of her husbands, whom she married under a false name, leaving her true identity a mystery. Appearances *''Persona 5 / Royal: Empress Arcana **Persona 5 The Animation:'' Empress Arcana *''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth:'' Empress Arcana Design Milady appears to be wearing a black and pink Rococo style dress, with red and pink vertical striped puffs on the sleeves of the dress that extends to her elbows and wearing pink gloves. The bottom of the dress is in a pink color with golden trim around the dress, which has a golden lip on the center of the dress that makes it resemble a smiling face. There are black and red curtain drapes around the dress underneath, a pink heart shaped frill around her waist with a red bow tied on the drapes and a knife next to on the center of the heart shaped frill. When attacking, the dress opens up to reveal an array of ranged weaponry, including two Gatling guns, a bazooka, and a missile. Underneath the dress is a white pinstripe blouse with a light blue neck choker around her neck. She has no head, with her face instead being represented with a pink mask inset with yellow eyes. She holds a yellow and pink colored fan with black fur on her left hand, and holding the mask's handle in her right hand. Profile ''Persona 5'' Milady is the Initial Persona of Haru Okumura. Initially very weak and lacking a stable form because of Haru's indetermination. When Haru learns from the Shadow Self of her father that he would let her fiance Sugimura treat Haru as a disposable lover rather than wife for her association with the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Milady embodies blocking the attack of the cognition of Sugimura and encourages Haru that she must learn to betray someone in order to gain freedom from her fateful family, to which Haru is finally decisive and reveals Milady's true form for rebellion against her father. Milady specializes on Psy Skills and Gun Skills, and her skill roster is generally revolved around those attacks and increasing the power of those attacks with little or no support moves. However, the skill limit will make it difficult to use both elements as effectively as possible. She has a good amount of non-attack spells, making her play somewhat of a support role if certain skills are chosen, such as Tetrakarn. Milady’s final skill is Heat Riser, which is the best buff in the game, raising the Attack, Defense and Accuracy/Evasion of one party member for 3 turns. Stats Base = |-| Level 99= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' |Skill= Twin Slash\i Psi\i Regenerate 1\i Axe Guard\i Mind Strike\17 Psy Boost\24 Psio\28 Triple Down\34 Mental Smash\40 Regenerate 2\42 Mapsio\46 Amrita\51 Psiodyne\60 Heat Riser\65 Oneshot Kill\70 }} Gallery Trivia *Milady's lack of a head may be a reference to Milady de Winter's death through beheading. Category:Persona 5 Personas Category:Modern Fiction Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Royal Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas